Teaching a lesson
by Gottabottleof0
Summary: A vampire walks into a bar, Eric's bar. Bill is demanding, and Eric doesn't care for it. Pam is bored, rebelliously so. Set after season 6, in a world where Eric is not MIA. One shot. Pam and Eric, with an appearance from Bill.


**Just another Pam/Eric fic, I seem to be addicted to writing the two of them at the moment!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I have to give thanks to the creators of True Blood/Charlaine Harris for bringing these characters to my attention, I only play with them.**

* * *

**Pam POV**

I sat in my maker's chair lazily hanging my legs over the arms, observing the crowd. It was so fucking dull being dead sometimes. I wound a curl of hair around my fingers, inspecting the other hand.

"Can I get a picture of you miss?" a desperate little human man said kneeling at my feet with his head bowed. I raised an eyebrow at the vile man and swung down my legs. He shook a little, which amused me. Humans were such slaves to their nature.

"Fuck off." I said sternly and quickly, and he scurried off, barging into a shape emerging through the crowd. I groaned inwardly.

Bill was here.

"Evening Pam." He said formally.

"I'd say it's good to see you Bill. But it isn't." I sighed, shifting in the throne to sit upright, crossing my leg over my knee. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I have urgent need to speak with Eric. Is he here?" He asked, to be honest he didn't sound like it was urgent. He had years of playing people to get what he wanted, so I doubted his needs were that dire and he knew how to try and get to Eric. I wasn't as stupid as the humans from his hillbilly town.

"No. Now please get out of my face."

"Pam," He warned.

"Bill," I said just as loudly.

"Ladies, how may I help?" Eric's cool voice sang out in a breathy whisper, he was clad in a black shirt rolled to his elbows, and slim black trousers to watch. He clasped his hands at his waist and stared into the back of Bill's head.

"Eric."

"This way." Eric gestured to Bill to follow, and as he wandered toward our office I heard Eric whisper, "You're in my chair again, Pamela." And turned to leave. I got chills right the way through me and turned my thoughts to the last time I'd been caught sitting in his chair. I smiled to myself and sat proudly in it, to hell with consequences.

* * *

**Eric POV**

"Where is she?"

"I don't have the fainstest idea what you're talking about Bill." I unrolled my sleeves, securing a cufflink in each buttonhole.

"I know she was here, if she is not still." He said with need.

"She may have come by, or she may have not." I said illusively, turning to adjust the paperwork on my desk.

"Do not try my patience-"

"Or what? The last I heard you were just another vampire, not anything of significance that I could not seek out and destroy should I want to. Or your progeny for that matter." I finished.

"You wouldn't touch her,"

"Regardless of what I would or wouldn't do, you won't find Sookie here. Any more."

"What?"

"She may or may have not come here, we may or may not have had sex right in the spot where you are standing, she may or may not have then declared herself mine and has gone home to rest after being oh so very accommodating to me."

"Eric," Bill hissed.

"You are such a spoilsport." I laughed internally but I knew that I would be able to get back to running my business with him gone. "She was here to see Pamela's progeny. After that I believe she left immediately." I perched on the desk and gauged his reaction. He seemed to relax and look down.

"I apologise for wasting your time then. She is not supposed to be out without…never mind."

"You are her keeper now? What did you do suck all the fae out of her and glamour her?"

"No." He said fiercely. He loosened his tone when he saw arise to tower over him. "I just, have an arrangement with Sam that does not go out alone at night is all. The hepatitis V vampires are a serious threat in Bon Temps now."

"I see."

"I will take my leave now." He inclined his head and backed out. What an annoying little bitch. He could never ever leave Sookie to her own devices and just live. I'd teach him a lesson, or at least mess with him.

I slipped out a phone from my pocket and smiled mischievously. It was Sookie's phone that she had left in Tara's handbag. My fingers lingered over the buttons, amusing myself further over the thought of Bill's distaste for texting. I typed.

_**You can stop following me now, Bill. I know you're only doing it out of guilt.**_

It piqued my interest to see the reply, which came almost immediately.

_**Sookie, I would never forgive myself if I wasn't following you 24/7.**_

He didn't know it wasn't Sookie, so I played it safe. For now.

_**Well it's getting real old. I'm going to Eric. He can take better care of me than you can.**_

Arrogant perhaps of me, but currently I hoped she held me in higher regard than he.

_**Not if I get there first.**_

He wouldn't have a chance to enter my parking lot.

_**I don't think so Bill Compton, you have no darn right to stop me!**_

I was still after all supposed to be the charming Sookie Stackhouse.

_**I think I do, I'm an insufferable prude, you know.**_

I stifled a schoolboy's laughter and tapped out what I would assume Sookie would have replied.

_**That may be right, but I think it's high time I gave into my true feelings. Don't get in my way.**_

_**Perhaps I may join you? I would not interfere with what you want. Please consider it.**_

_**I don't think so Bill.**_

_**I will beg?**_

Now that I would _love _to see.

_**No amount of begging will make me do anything for you Bill, I'm tired of this. I'm going to Eric.**_

Nothing riled Compton like knowing Sookie was with me. In any, and every sense. The thought of Sookie's radiant skin touching mine, her pleasure from me, all of it was washing over me, the memories of us. Perhaps one day.

_**What if I offer you something else?**_

I laughed. What could he possibly have to give her?!

_**Like what?**_

I replied.

_**Anything, Sookie. I would do anything for you. No request is too outlandish, no price too high.**_

I could have asked him for anything, humiliating or otherwise but I felt it disrespectful to Sookie.

_**Alright, come to Fangtasia. You can both compete for me.**_

This was brilliant. Sookie would never have to know, or if she did, I'm sure she wouldn't have much minded for the greater good. It might have been a low thing to do to Sookie, tempting Bill like this but the potential of him feeling like he'd been toyed with was too much for me to say no to.

_**I could never compete with Eric, even for you. He is strikingly handsome, beautiful, and fine. My deepest apologies could not make up for the fact that I am in love with him.**_

This was just enough to nearly knock me off of my desk! I wonder what Pam would say to this…Speaking of which…

"Pamela, come in here a moment will you?" I spoke from the office, I knew she would hear me from her position within the bar.

"One moment," I heard her say creasing up with laughter. "You will never guess who I have been talking to," She said with a stretched smile from ear to ear, a little blood gathering in the corner of her eyes. She dabbed at them with the back of her hand and suffered the small aftershocks of laughter. "Fucking Sookie," she paused to hold her stomach and stretch the phone out to me.

"Fucking Sookie indeed," I said, giving Pam a reprimanding stare. I held out the phone I had.

Comprehension spread over her face and she laughed, putting a hand on her hip. "It was _you?_"

"Indeed." Her eyes widened without blinking and she straightened up. I was about to compliment her on such excellent portrayal of Bill, but I enjoyed watching her excitement build under my scrutiny.

"Well. I-"

"_Pam_," I said, hearing her shiver.

She responded by joining her gaze level with mine. It was not a tone I often used, and in the years I had reserved it for when she required whipping into shape as such. Not in anger, but in…learning.

"Yes Eric?" She replied in a breathless whisper, blinking several times but standing firm in her position.

"It is one thing to mess with things that don't belong to you," I warned, indicating the chair I had told her off about earlier, "But it is another to mess with Sookie." I advanced closer to my progeny, admiring her courage to stand there before me as composed as she was. It was one thing for me to mess with Bill pretending to be Sookie, but for Pam to directly mess with Sookie as Bill was a little different. But I loved Pam, and as much as I didn't like Sookie to be messed with, Pam had actually brightened my evening.

"You can talk," She gestured with her head toward the phone I had conveniently _borrowed_ from Sookie. I smiled and stroked her hair.

"Nice work by the way."

"What gave me away?" Pam asked, a smile on her lips.

"I highly doubt Bill would describe me as strikingly handsome, or fine."

"Beautiful?"

"Not even that."

"I would."

"That's _exactly _how I knew it was you my dear."


End file.
